Menunggu
by Authorjelek
Summary: Hatinya yang pasrah dan badannya yang tak sinkronーZessica menunggu Amata sedikit lebih lama di atas hampar pasir pantai dan di depan matahari yang menatapnya nanar.


_**Aquarion EVOL by its owner.**_

* * *

Tiga bulan semenjak horizon itu menampakkan Aquarion dengan pasangan Amata dan Mikono, namun entah kenapa Zessica masih terduduk di sana, ditemani riuhnya ombakーsementara hanya nafasnya yang bersuara.

Ia penuhi penglihatannya dengan seluas-luasnya, seluas samudera, tatapannya antara kosong dan meratap.

...Ia masih menunggu.

Menunggu di antara ringkuk kakinya, di antara angin yang menghempas helaian hijaunya, di antara hatinya yang terombang-ambing di perasaan pasrah dan kolot... untuk cinta.

(Tubuhnya masih saja menolak untuk pasrah dan memaksa menunggu ternyata.)

Pertama kali hatinya jatuh cinta adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda bernama Amata Sora, teman sejatinya adalah polos dan cerobohnya yang selalu mengundang sayap semu bersamaan dengan tawa orang di sekitarnyaーatau mungkin sedikit sederhana seperti tampangnya yang tak buruk dan senada dengan oranye di surainya. Soal kapan rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi cinta, misteri. Bisa saja dia datang saat Amata terlalu memanjakannya dan baik padanya tanpa memandang bajunya terlebih dahulu atau apa, yang jelas dadanya sesakーpenuh cinta.

Sekarang, Zessica masih mencintainya walaupun dirinya sudah resmi dengan orang lain. Bodoh sekali, lebih bodoh dari kepekaan Amata, bodohbodohbodoh.

SRAK.

Ada langkah mendekatinya.

"Jalang, senang sekali menyepi di sini."

Kontradik dari ledekannya, pemuda tan bernuansa merah itu malah ikut duduk di sampingnya. Satu orang lagi menghadap ombak.

Perihnya membentuk senyum miris di paras sang gadis.

"Kau berlari ke arah yang salah. Dia ada di depan tapi kau malah berlari ke belakang," Kagura berkata lagi.

Ah, bahkan Kagura sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia peka sekarangーdan seperti mendukungnya. Lucu.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku benar-benar mengejarnya, Pemuda Bajingan?" kekeh, "Tidak, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua tahu jawaban mereka sendiri, "Memang tidak," toh memang masing-masing sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk rela, dan mencamkan Amata-Mikono untuk bersamaーsampai mengkampanyekannya pun boleh. Harusnya Zessica juga iya sesuai janjinya.

Bukan begini meringkuk tanpa ada kata 'menerima kenyataan' di kamus hatinya. Bukan begini mencakar pasir menahan sakit yang tertoreh di kalbunya. Bukan memendam kata pahit begini di lidahnya.

"Oi, Wanita Jalang," suaranya meraih telinga Zessica hingga kepalanya menoleh sedikit di antara bungkuk badannya yang rendah, "aku mencium bau air mata."

NDUS.

Hahーtunggu apa-apaanー

"Kagura, wajahmu terlalu dekat!"

Dan di hadapannya kurang dari tiga centi wajah pemuda, dan ia memang merasakan ada cairan yang merembes matanya, atau pipinya, tapi wajahnya panas soal ini sekarang.

Jilat.

Tungguー

Hah. Demi apa. Jilat sungguhan. Air matanya. Hahー

"Kagura, apa maksudmー"

Zessica baru ingat ada fakta bahwa dari segi anjing Appollon, dia yang paling mirip dalam sifat ini. Sial. Barusan itu... Memalukanmemalukanmemalukan... Dan jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang sekali.

"Menghapus air matamu. Kau tak cocok menangis, Wanita Jalang."

Jadi barusan itu...?

"Kau mau mati demi si Payah waktu itu terlihat kuat sekali, tak mungkin jadi lemah seperti ini," lalu entah kenapa Kagura berdiriーah sial, kenapa yang dipantulkan air laut hanya wajahnya yang merahーdan sepertinya mau pergi, "bau air mata tak cocok dengan baumu yang terlalu jalang."

Mana Kagura masih sempat berkata kasar tapi manis begitu.

"Aku balik duluan." Tangan Kagura dimasukkan ke saku dan kakinya melangkah begitu saja menjauhi Zessicaーtunggu. Masih ada hal yang perlu ia tanyakan saat ini.

"Pria Bajingan, heh," air mata dan suara seoknya benar reda setelah satu usapan, "tunggu, kau masih memanggilku 'Jalang' tapi Mikono sudah tidak?"

Kagura melirik sebentar ke arah belakang.

"Berbeda." Seringai Kagura jelas sekali adanya, "Dia sudah jadi wanita jalangnya si Payah Amata, bukan milikku lagi."

Hoo, wanita jalang itu dikhususkan seperti tanda kepemilikkan, eh?

.

Tunggu. Maksudnya berarti kalau dia 'Wanita Jalang'... Eh?

Catatan. Ada tiga hal yang mengusik hati Zessica sekarang, perkataan Kagura, Kagura yang sudah jauh di sana, dan warna senja yang terpasang indah di cakrawala.

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**.**

**a/n**: headcanon dari 2 tahun lalu yang baru jadi sekarang. Sori kalau ooc terakhir nonton tahun lalu. OTP HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA


End file.
